The Birth of Pan
by Ms.Wolfwood
Summary: A cute fic about Pan's birth


Disclaimers: I don't own any Dragonball Z, but I'd really like to someday

Disclaimers: I don't own any Dragonball Z, but I'd really like to someday.

The Birth of Pan

The day for Videl to give birth to her baby was just around the corner. Gohan was looking forward to it. He could hardly wait to be a father. Chi-Chi and the rest of the family were waiting anxiously. Finally it was time to take Videl to the hospital. Gohan called the rest of the family and told them to meet him and Videl at the hospital.

At the hospital, Gohan was putting on scrubs because he was going to be in the delivery room with Videl. He could hardly believe that in a little while that he was going to be a father. He was so very exited. After he changed, he went to be with Videl. She was fairing all right even though she felt like the labor was endless.

"How are you feeling?" Gohan asked as he kissed Videl on the forehead.

"I'm doing ok. I am so very tired, but it's worth it." Videl said. Just then Chi-Chi came in to check on Videl. 

"Hey, how are you?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I'm ok." Videl replied tiredly.

"Just think that in a couple of hours, you'll be a mother." Chi-Chi said.

"I can hardly wait to make Gohan's greatest dream come true. He has always wanted a child to love." Videl stated. Gohan was blushing. It was true that he wanted a baby to love him or her the way his parents love him and his brother. Chi-Chi and Gohan stayed with Videl through the hard parts of her labor.

Outside in the waiting room, Goten and Trunks were there with the rest of the Z gang. They both were growing very impatient. It was taking Videl so long to have the baby.

"Just be patient." Bulma told the boys.

"But it's just so boring!" Trunks exclaimed.

"Listen to your mother Trunks." Vegeta replied. Trunks looked at Goten and he just shrugged. Both of them hoped that Videl would have the baby soon so they could all go home.

Back in the room, the doctor had just told Videl that it was time to get her to a delivery room. Gohan was growing even more exited. It wouldn't be too much longer and he would be a daddy. Chi-Chi wished Videl luck and told Gohan to let them know what happened as soon as he could. Gohan promised that he would. Two orderlies came in to wheel Videl to the delivery room. Videl held on to Gohan's hand as they wheeled her to the delivery room. 

"I'm afraid Gohan." Videl told him.

"I'm going to be here with you the whole time." Gohan told Videl. They were waiting for the doctor to get there. The nurses in the delivery room made sure that Videl was ready. She kept looking up and Gohan with a tired look in her eyes. He knew that she wanted this to be over. Gohan couldn't believe that she was doing all of this for him. After an hour had passsed, Videl had given birth to the baby. She had given birth to a little girl. Gohan held Videl in his arms. They were both crying because they were so happy.

"I did it Gohan." Videl said tiredly.

"No Videl, we did it together. Thank you for making me the happiest dad in the world. Gohan said as he kissed her forehead. After the nurse cleaned the baby up, she placed her in Videl's waiting arms. 

"Oh Gohan, look at what we've done. She is so beautiful." Videl said through her tears. All Gohan could do was look at his new little girl.

"She looks like you Videl." Gohan stated. Videl just cuddled the baby in her arms. 

"What should we name her Gohan?" Videl asked. Just at that moment the baby opened her eyes.

"I think we should name her Pan." Gohan said.

"Pan, but why?" Videl asked puzzled.

"Look at her eyes. They remind me of little pans." Gohan replied. So it was official, the newest member of the Son family was named Pan. Videl thought that the name was clever.

"I think I'd better tell my mother what is happening." Gohan said.

"We're just going to take Videl back to her room." The nurse said. As they took Videl back to her room, Gohan went to tell his mother of the good news.

"It's a girl." Gohan stated. Everyone in the waiting room shouted for joy. Chi-Chi hugged her son. Gohan told everyone that they could come and see Pan. They went to Videl's room and when they got there, she was holding little Pan in her arms. All of the Z fighters gathered around Videl to get a glimpse of Pan.

"I wish your dad was here to see this." Chi-Chi told Gohan.

"Yeah, so do I." Gohan replied. Unknown to everyone else, Goku was there in the room. He was a spirit so he couldn't be seen. He walked over to Videl's bedside and looked at his little granddaughter. He touched her cheek. A tear fell freely as he looked at the granddaughter that he was never going to see.

"I know you'll be happy Pan." Goku whispered to her. She looked up and smiled for the first time. Everyone in the room had no idea at what she was suddenly smiling about.

"I love you Pan." Goku said as he disappeared and went back to the other world. He would always be thankful that he was allowed to return to earth, even if it was only for a moment.


End file.
